Shadow Mark
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: When Syn and Shadow move to Domino they have a mission to complete. To find the seven Millennium Items and destroy the owners of each. But what happens when both meet Yami and Yugi, or the rest of the gang? will they do as told? or will they disobey their orders? READ TO FIND OUT! :D BEING EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So im trying something new… me and EgiptianShadowWolf are really hoping people will like this as much as we do**

**Yugi: Don't be sad Cin I'm sure it'll work out *Hugs Cin***

**Yami: I agree with Yugi, Kaiba do you mind please?**

**Kaiba: Cin is in need of OC's if you wish to be a part of this PM her**

**Bakura: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Syn sighed and glanced over at her childhood friend Shadow, who at this moment had a list of school supplies and a frown upon her light-skinned face. The day wasn't too warm to say the least as fall was soon arriving; both girls glanced at each other and sighed in unison, picking up their messenger bags they leave money on the table and begin to make their way down the main street.

"Why do we have to go to school with them?" Shadow whined for about the seventh time within twenty minutes, Syn focused a glare at her and tugged the list out of her hands. The fact that they had gone to Domino High and registered had proved that they were starting out the right way, turning a corner followed by another they soon came upon small shops.

"Because the Elders thought it was necessary, now can I trust you not to get lost and to get the things that are on this list?" Shadow made a face that clearly showed she was offended, Syn only smirked and pointed at the clock they had stopped in front of. Shadow nods and scurries off, walking down the street and heading to a different store Syn begins to knock things off her list.

"This okay Yami?" came a voice from Shadow's right, turning her head she spots two boys, one more childlike then the other. Syn yawns as she heads to the counter her mark slightly beginning to pulsate, Shadow focuses her eyes on the boys feeling them widen when she spots the Millennium Puzzle around the taller one's neck. Sitting on the bench under the clock Syn glances at the store Shadow had entered her mark's pulsations quickening the more she stared there, Shadow hurriedly paid for her things before scurrying out of the store nearly knocking Syn off her feet when they collided.

"Ow Shadow-chan….hey what's wrong?" Shadow glanced up and noticed worry slip into her friend's eyes, taking deep breathes she points to the register she had just fled from, Syn's eyes widened as they focused on the Puzzle. Standing Shadow tugged Syn back knowing that the longer they stayed watching the boys the more likely it would be that they'd lose control, whenever they tried to deny a request from the Elder's their own bodies would turn against them.

Syn turned and grabbed Shadow's wrist the sun vanishing behind the Kaiba Corp. building, the blood pumping through her ears must have made her momentarily deaf because the next thing she knew a hand was placed on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Shadow glanced back and stiffened the boys from the store were behind them, holding a bag that must of fallen when the collision happened earlier.

Sorry we noticed you dropped this…is everything alright?" the taller of the two asked as Shadow and Syn took deep breathes stepping back taking the bag from his open hands.

"Yes thank you…good evening" Syn managed to speak out before she literally dragged Shadow down the streets, glancing back her eyes focused on both boys frowns upon their pale faces. Managing to stop by an alley both girls took in huge long breaths before resuming their walk toward their apartment buliding.

Yami&Yugi POV

Both boys watched as the girls ran once they had taken the bag Yami had offered then, Yugi frowned and guided his boyfriend back to the Kame Game shop questions flying through his mind all the way there.

"You wondering about it too Yugi?" Yami asked as they slipped their shoes and stepped inside noting the off lights and silence meant Gramps was already asleep. Yugi gave a nod and sighed walking up the stairs quietly before entering the room he and Yami shared.

"It seemed as though they were….afraid of us…" Yugi whispered softly as Yami closed the door behind them, the silence in the room wasn't tense or awkward even, both boys changed and glanced at the sky for awhile now in their pajamas.

"We may see them tomorrow Yugi" Yami whispered nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"What makes you say that?" Yugi asked a shiver of pleasure running up his spine as Yami placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well just a guess, that and I peeked in the bag the girl with the blue eyes dropped it was school supplies. So they must be new and will be attending Domino High with us."

"True, night Yami." Yugi whispered kissing Yami on the lips before slipping under the blankets, the moon above almost shimmering as time ticked by brining Monday closer with each passing minute.

**Me: There is the first chapter! *looks down***

**Yami: Don't look sad Cin it was good!**

**Yugi: YEAH *giggles***

**Seto&Bakura: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: YAY chapter two! And Shadow hasn't killed me yet! *grins***

**Bakura: Why couldn't they have? *snickers* **

**Ryou: Oh 'Kura… **

**Seto: Cin is in need of OC's help her out! *demanding voice***

**Yami: Oh hush Seto, Joey do you mind?**

**Joey: ShadowMaster7 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Syn awoke with a cold sweat covering her body; Shadow fast asleep on the floor didn't stir. Sitting up and laying her head in her hands Syn took deep breaths trying to release the tension from her body.

"Shadow wake up….we have class today…" Shadow heard Syn's muffled voice as her bare feet padded along the wooden floor; the sound of her bathroom door closing washed away her sleepy haze. Sitting up she glances around the living room, where both had passed out, her mark pulsating as if with agitation. The clock read 6:30 a.m sighing Shadow made her way to her room stepping into her own bathroom, her mind clouding as steam filled the air around her.

Once dressed in the Domino High School uniform both Syn and Shadow made their way down toward the same street they'd ran down just the night before. Neither speaking as their marks still pulsated normally both kept their hair down but today they weren't really there, the sighting of their first target had taken them both by surprise and they knew The Elders would send a Tracker the longer they waited to report in. Arriving at the front gate both paused their eyes widening as Yami and Yugi came into view, seven more people joining them, ignoring them and hastily entering the school they made their way to English.

Since they were new they had to wait outside while their teacher Mrs. Johnson called out the roll, Shadow began to fidget her nerves taking a hold of her once more, Syn hugged her quickly before focusing on the teacher just beyond the door.

"Now students I'd like to you to meet two new students, be nice and welcome them" Mrs Johnson opened the door and ushered the two girls inside the room instantly falling silent.

Yami and Yugi POV

Yugi glanced up and felt his mouth nearly drop, Yami was right. Mrs Johnson ushered both to the center of the class and motioned for them to speak, the whole class seemed ready to pounce on them.

The girl with raven black hair and silver eyes took a step forward, Yugi nudged Yami's arm and gestured with his chin to the tattoo, the room almost filling with tension.

"Hello…my name is Syn and this is my friend Shadow…were pleased to be here" Yugi frowned at how silent the class was even Joey and Tristan were silent, Tea remained still as Mrs. Johnson glanced around the room only to sigh and rest her eyes on two empty seats.

"Syn sit besides Seto and Yami, Shadow you can go between Joey and Yugi" Both girls offered a nod before moving to their seats, the lesson beginning again where it left off. Yugi glances back as Syn glances around and her eyes widen and filling with horror as they fall upon the Millennium Puzzle, Ring, and Rod, the very room seeming to grow very cold. Yami noticed Shadow glance at her friend noticing her shortness of breath, their marks blazing to life the very sky outside darkening so sudden the whole room fell silent.

"Syn…." Shadow gasps out her body begins to convulse anger and uneasiness filling her, Syn whimpers her response her body beginning to give in from the pressure, a snarl echos inside their heads, their hearts dropping when three more joined in.

"_Your time is up little Fledglings…were sending her…" _the unison of the voices made both Syn and Shadow pause their faces draining of color as pure pain explodes throughout their bodies, screams escaping their lips.

"_Better do what your told of the pain…will only get worse…."_ The single female voice sent waves of hatred through both as the pain intensifies, Yami lunges and catches Syn his warm hands on her shoulders eased the pain and he noticed her eyes begin clear, Yami and Yugi leaned over her, Shadow snarled out the pain clouding her mind.

"Marik! Marik! Help me!" Joey's voice rang beside Shadow, when their hands fell on her shoulders the pain vanished the building seeming to rumble. Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Joey gasped as the scene around them vanished, they now stood inside an apartment, both Syn and Shadow gone.

"Where the hell are we?"Marik asked glancing around, Malik shook his head lost, the others grow still as two wolves walked slowly toward them.

Syn stopped before them, Yugi steps forward frowning when Yami pulls him back slightly, Seto's eyes flicker between the two feeling a sense of ease fill him for the first time in several days.

"_It seems things are happening faster than we expected…I must ask can you see our marks?" _Syn's voice echoed through their minds, everyone's eyes widen as the black wolf with gray ancient marks running along the side of her neck lays down, the second wolf who much to Bakura's surprise resembled Shadow followed Syn's example.

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" Yugi asked pulled out of Yami's grasp, he walked over and ran his fingers through Syn's and Shadow's fur, earning low growls from both. The others slowly begin to relax as a strange feeling swirls around them, thunder crackling outside shatters the feeling as quickly as it had come.

"_It can mean many things Yugi but for now all we can say is that things are going to get a lot more hellish…what I mean is that The Elders are upset that we haven't killed any of you yet..but we can't bring ourselves too…something seems familiar" _Syn whispered as another howl pierces the air.

Yuna's P.O.V

Sighing and stepping through the portal leading from her home, Yuna glances around the City of Domino, her pink eyes narrow as she sniffs the air a smile crossing her lips.

"You two are very bad…" she giggles before jumping off of the building, landing on her feet with grace her mark coming to life, the very shadows around her came to life.

"Let the games begin" Yuma whispers as her form shifts, her small body growing in size as she now stands in the middle of the street, her form a gray wolf. Screams fill the air as the shadows lunge forward, Yuma's seven tails sprawl out behind her, her power releasing itself in waves upon waves, and two howls pierce the air as if answering. Yuma howls back and lunges forward, the people once lining the streets now stood silent, the shadows following, Yuma came to a halt when she spots the two wolves before her, nine people standing behind them.

"_You'll pay for disgracing our kind!" _Yuma shouted lunging forward, her eyes focused on her once childhood friends, both remaining still, when she was finally halfway, both lunge into action.

**Me: Finished! Woo oh and 'Kura member? I can't die *grins jabbing my finger in his chest***

**Bakura: Wanna bet? *smirks pulling out a dagger***

**Me: Bring it…Kitty *takes off running out of room***

**Yugi: Not again….**

**Tea: hehe I hope he stabs her**

**Everyone: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE! **

**Tea: uh…..I wasn't hiding in her closet…*backs away***

**EVERYONE: GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Tea: eep! *runs out***

**Marik: Now that that's over please R&R!**

**Yami: Now let's go see who win- *Ryou glares at him* I mean lets go break them up before the house it blown to bits again *Everyone piles out of Cin's room***


	3. Chapter 3

**Cin: Yay new chapter!**

**Yugi: Cin wishes to apologize for the delay she had writers block**

**Yami: whose turn is it now? *glances around the room***

**Marik: I think its Seto's turn *lays his head on Malik's shoulder***

**Seto: Correct Marik, but before that Ami, Keira would you like to add out little question seeing as you're here now **

**Ami&Keira: ShadowMaste7 needs OC's! help us out! **

**Seto: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Yugi and Yami and others POV

Yugi gasped watching the wolves collide head on, snarls and growls echoing around the fight, Shadow and Syn moved with grace while the other wolf moved back snarling.

"Crap! We have to get out of here!" Malik shouted gripping Marik's arm tightly, everyone nodded in agreement but when they took a single step forward the shadows that hung back watching them lashed forward.

"Don't move!" Seto, Marik, Yami and Bakura shouted in unsion as Yugi, Malik, Joey and Ryou froze mid-step, the shadows paused their inky-black hands stopping just inches from their faces, Yuma along with Shadow and Syn froze and snarled in unison.

Syn and Shadow

Turning their attention both of them focused on Yuma once more knowing as long as the gang stayed still they weren't at harm, the only problem? Both Syn and Shadow were reaching their limits. Syn managed to back away from one of Yuma's tails and allowed Shadow to take over; her silver eyes focused on the shadows once more, her ears flattening against her skull.

"_Listen to me everyone…those are normal shadows but Yuma has managed to make them real, living things…trust me and stay still" _Syn whispered softly making her way to them, her tails swaying from side to side in a rhythmic pattern, two howls pierced the air as a wave of heat pushed Syn harshly back, a small whine escaping her muzzle.

Two new wolves stood before the group, one of pure white the other pitch black, both growled their marks blazing to life as Syn stumbled to her feet, her legs threatening to give as Shadow landed beside her, unconscious.

"_Who are you?" _came Yuma's angry voice, her tails swaying in agitation as the black wolf smirked, its bright cerulean blue eyes blazing with anger, its red tipped tails swaying from side to side. The white wolf rolled its bright baby blue eyes, glancing between Syn and Yuma.

"_We guard the Items and their bearers, so leave now" _Yuma spat out laughter as Syn's eyes widened in both recognition and astonishment.

"_Yuma...these are the Chosen….stop this battle please_" Yuma turned and barked out laughter, the shadows lashing out and sending both Syn and Shadow –who was still unconscious- smashing into a building as they were continuously whipped with shadows, the two new wolves allowed their powers to lash out. Yuma snarled and felt heat wash over her body, pain ripping through her whole frame as the portal she'd made before appeared and she vanished within it, Syn forced herself to her wobbly feet, the wounds healing slowly as her tails lifted Shadow.

"_Will see you later everyone….." _and with that Syn turned and vanished before her body fully vanished the two knew wolves clearly saw the change happening, her fur once pure black now white as snow. The black wolf sighed and turned toward the silent group, waving her seven tails she appeared before a small house. Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto glanced around confused, the black wolf now in human form turned and focused her cerulean blue eyes on them, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Before you ask, I'm in charge of you guys while my partner, Keira takes care of Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Joey so relax" the girl said still smiling her mark on the left side of her neck becoming visible when she moved stray black locks from her shoulder. Yami frowned and glanced at his friends –Bakura scanning the new surroundings with piercing eyes- Marik focusing on the house while Seto focused his cold ice-blue eyes on the girl.

"Your name? And where did Syn and Shadow go?" He said with a sarcastic smirk on his lips, the girl laughed placing her hand on the front door of the two story home.

"Ami, and…I'm not sure it's something I'm not going to explain right now so let's go inside" and with that Ami lead them all into the home, the clock on the wall lay still and unmoving.

Keira and others

Keira sighed and lead everyone into the house, each of them silent as the clock began to move again.

"Time once frozen, now begins to move once more…its seems that still remains real" she whispered to herself as her eyes close, her crimson hair sprawling out behind her, Yugi made his way to the window and gasped softly, the house was a few feet from where the fight had happened. The others followed and felt their eyes widen, there was no damage, but they had seen buildings broken….so how? Frowning as night took hold of Domino everyone easily drifting to sleep.

None aware that a figure watching from the highest point of the city, her silver hair flowing behind her pale shoulders, her dark brown eyes –that seemed black with the bright glow of the moon overhead- slight waves of pain passing over her body. A quiet snarl escaping her lips as she jumped down, landing gracefully her black boots clicking as she made her way down the streets, making her way to one place in particular, Syn and Shadows apartment.

**Cin: *grins hugging Yugi***

**Yami: *laughs softly* and it's done!**

**Joey: Now for those of ya' who were wonderin' who the new person is-**

**Ryou: *covers Joey's mouth* is a secret till next chapter**

**Yugi: ShadowMaster will update regularly with our help *purrs as Cin nuzzles his cheek***

**Bakura: Ra help us…stop doing that! *glares yanking Cin away from Yugi, who instantly pouts***

**Ami: * who appears out of nowhere punches Bakura* be nice to Cin! You jerk! **

**Keira: *rolls her eyes yanking her Yami back* behave! **

**Yami, Marik, and Ami (who plops down beside both) R&R! Or you'll face the Shadow Realm! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugi: Yay! Next chapter! *glances around* hey have you seen Cin?**

**Bakura: No. Maybe she went somewhere? *he smirks at Marik who returns it with his own grin***

**Yami: She did go grocery shopping an hour ago…but she should have been back by now… *frowns***

**Joey: Uh guys…. *motions for them to be quiet as bangs are heard***

**Malik and Ryou: You didn't….. *both go the where the bangs are coming from***

**Yugi: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Syn and Shadow

Syn stiffened pain rippling through her body as she moved on the couch, her eyes blurring as the morning sun forced its bright rays through the light blue curtains of the apartment, closing her eyes she allowed her mind to replay how she'd gotten herself and Shadow home that night.

_Flashback_

_Walking down the streets, keeping time paused in doing so Syn could feel sleep tugging at her mind. Shadow lay still, asleep now as her wounds slowly heal, the presence of the once live shadows fading the further she got from the fight._

_Her ears twitched and flattened with each step she took, sighing in relief when she finally reached the apartment Syn allowed her free six tails to sway and with one leap she jumped to the third-story window. Sliding inside laying Shadow down on her bed Syn managed to walk into the living room, her legs giving as her body shifted a strange warmth seeping over her body, her mind blacking out._

Sighing and opening her eyes Syn rose and groaned slightly when the world spun slightly, standing she made her way to the kitchen, making breakfast. Knowing Shadow was fully healed now –as she was- she walked down the hall and opened Shadow's door. Smiling when her friends bright eyes met hers' a laugh escaping her lips as Shadow rose to her feet.

"Get ready, seeing as today's Saturday were going to….the mall" Syn shivered knowing how Shadow acted whenever shopping was involved, the squeal that came from her friends mouth confirming her answer she'd asked herself while making breakfast. Today was going to be long…

Keira, Ami, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Joey, and Seto

Standing outside of the mall Ami sighed her eyes falling on Keira who could barely contain herself from excitement, motioning forward everyone moved in unison the five story mall was packed –to say the least-.

Everyone followed a very excited Keira, who had that starry-eyed look in her eyes; Seto rolled his eyes pausing when they fell on a very familiar pair of girls.

"Hey…isn't that Syn and Shadow?" at the mention everyone turned and Yugi all but ran and nearly tackled Syn to the floor –if she hadn't turned to spot him running at her- the third girl made Seto glare. The girl had short brown hair, bright blue eyes, a smirk playing on her lips as she placed a hand on Syn's shoulder as Yugi kept her attention talking non-stop.

"Who's she?" Came Ami's voice from beside Joey's ear, he frowned and pointed to the girl.

"Well her names Tea… one ya' wanna stay away from" Kiera watched as Shadow swatted the hand away from Syn's shoulder, Ami stealthily made her way over, Bakura and Marik at her heels. Syn glanced up and felt a hand harshly smash against her cheek; fake tears streaming down Tea's cheeks, gasps came from everyone with the group. Yami, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Malik and Kiera were beside their friend, Ami's eyes bright with anger.

"The hell?" Ami all but shouted at Tea who now had a smirk playing on her lips, Syn snarled softly motioning everyone to calm down; they did Yugi trembling with anger on her back. Kiera pulled Ami back; both girls glaring at the other the tension around them would break a knife –even the one Bakura and Marik hid in their jean pockets- Tea yawned stretching her arms over her head.

"What's your deal? She was mocking me!" Tea lied motioning to Syn who was softly whispering words to Yugi, who hid behind her curtain of black hair, Ami let loose cackles of laughter as her hand found its way gripping Tea's too tight pink shirt.

"Really? Do you think were that dumb not to remember our childhood friend? Get out of here now before I lose the little patience I have left and have Bakura and Marik join in and help me to rip you apart and send you to the Shadow Realm." Syn glanced up and smiled during her black out she remembered the two girls as her childhood friends –one's who were picked from the various other children born to become 'Chosen" one's who were meant to protect the very people she and Shadow were sent to destroy- allowing her mind to go blank Syn felt a headache coming on.

Bakura barked out laughter his head lolling back as his lips pulled into a smirk, Yugi glanced over lacing his pale fingers with Syn's, his thoughts knowing that Bakura had reached his limit with Tea.

"Go be a shank somewhere else. Now." His dark brown eyes mixing with a crimson tint as the anger he suppressed came back ten-fold, Ami giggled a small dagger slipping into a palm from her black hoodie sleeve, Ryou made his way over placing a bag full of ice on Syn's cheek.

Tea squeaked and bolted, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process, laughter erupted from the whole group –minus Syn who held the cool bag to her cheek- Ami's tense shoulders relaxed –as did everyone else's- when Tea's blue pumps and way too short shift were out of view. Everyone turned and focused their eyes on Syn –each seeming to blaze with a lighter tint- Syn offered a smile holding back the flinch when her cheek moved.

"I'm fine, now seeing as I offered Shadow a day in the mall lets all hang out and tomorrow I believe we all need to talk about what exactly has each of us here." Everyone gave a single nod, Kiera giggling as she grabbed Ami's hand, the noises and people seeming to finally register to each group member as they focused on the map of the mall.

Seto smirked and took Joey's hand, Bakura taking Ryou's, Marik taking Malik's, Yami taking hold of Yugi's free hand, each taking a deep breath and making their way down the escalator, the rest of the day was spent, buying clothes –much to Keira's and Shadow's glee- and acting like normal kids. A pale figure watching from the fifth floor, her fingers gently tracing the chocker she wore to hide her mark, turning and walking toward the large wall of windows her figure vanishing, tomorrow she'd make her appearance –before the separation caused her anymore mental torture-.

**Seto: Easy there Cin….*yanks her back from Bakura and Marik***

**Me: Let go! They locked me in a room for an hour! *growls trying to reach for them both***

**Yami: Let her beat them Kaiba, it'd be a good thing *He smirks watching both back away***

**Joey: Jus' don't kill em' kay? **

**Seto: Or destroy this house *he says in Cin's ear before letting her go* **

**Me: *pauses but nods* fine, hey 'Kura Marik? Why do you look so scared? *Lunges at them***

**Ami:Yay I told you we'd get to see something good *grins plopping down on Cin's bed beside Keria***

**Keira, Yugi, Malik, Joey and Ryou: R&R! *puppy eyes of DOOM***


End file.
